The Past Meets Present
by Taye.Tyme98
Summary: Beast Boy has a secret, but the return of it is pretty shocking from his joyful character. Will fix soon.


**ok. i'm just going to spit these samples of my fics and you guys tell me what you think of it. Criticism is needed-no foul language or anything super harsh please. Thank you and enjoy :) **

The Past Meets Present

Chapter One

Investigate

_Another day, another crime_, Robin sighed in frustration, "And no time to go through that stack of papers on my desk."

He lazily walked to the kitchen to drink his morning coffee. While he was pouring water into the coffee maker, he heard a whimper. He raised an eyebrow and heard it again.

It was coming from the couch.

In his pajamas, Robin still wore his utility belt just in case he didn't have time to change into his uniform when there was a crime in progress. He took out his bo staff and crept over to the couch. He leaned against the back of it to discover the whimperer.

"Why did I wake up today? Why not tomorrow like I usually do? Sigh…" Beast Boy whispered. He was laying on the couch, hugging his knees.

"Uhh," Robin greeted, "Morning, Beast Boy." _Who would've thought I would say 'Good Morning' to BB? He never gets up until after lunch! Rarely before!_

Beast Boy turned to see Robin standing above him. He had dried up tears on his cheek. _Great, he's up_, he thought. BB sat up and scratched the back of his ear with his foot, "Dude, you wake up this early?"

Robin laughed, "Everyone does, it's just you who's never alive to see it." BB scratched some more, "Do you always do that?"

"Yeah. If I don't, I'll get fleas," More scratching, "And that my fur gets really tangled behind my ears."

Robin sat on the couch, turning serious, "Ok, Beast Boy. Why are you in here anyway?"

BB looked away, "I was playing video games while everyone else gave in for the night. Must've crashed here."

Robin looked around, "If you passed out while playing video games, why isn't one: the tv not on. Two: any lights on because we all know you're afraid of the dark. And three: you're gaming console isn't _plugged in_?" BB zoned out.

"Um…Cyborg came and turned…them…off?"

Robin stood back up, arms folded, "Garfield, tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you just crying and talking about today's a bad day?"

Beast Boy walked into the hallway, Robin followed. They reached BB's room.

"Answer me. And that's an order."

The green boy walked in, "It's nothing. Just, just don't bother me about it, alright?" Then he shut the door.

Robin sighed, "Okay, man."

"See you at dinner!" Beast Boy plopped onto his bed -or his dirty clothes pile, depending on which one stinks the worst- and quickly went to sleep.

Robin stared at BB's bedroom door that engraved **BEAST BOY** on the top. He sighed again and walked back to the kitchen for his coffee.

_He totally means after dinner…._

"Please, Robin, why are we here? And where is Beast Boy?" Starfire pleaded, sitting at the Emergency Meeting table in Robin's secret rooms. She was here along with Cyborg and Raven.

Robin answered, "That's the reason, Star. Beast Boy's hiding something from us, and-"

"And we need to figure out what it is. We get it, man! I just don't get why we need to be in all of his business?" Cyborg interrupted, flailing his arms in confusion.

Raven crossed her arms, "I'm with Cy on this one."

"Yeah, I know invading his privacy is bad, but what if the thing he's hiding is critical? Like, a 'Raven' type of critical, or a 'Slade's new apprentice' critical?" Robin pulled on his hair in frustration and sipped his cup of joe.

The teens leaned the opposite direction from Robin. They had never seen him this tense since his obsession over Slade. Raven's chakra began to glow in pain, feeling Robin's emotion. Starfire tried to calm him down by fixing him a "Relaxation Fornadikap", which made him immediately calm down.

"I'm good, Star," Robin ran to stop her from leaving the room. She accepted and sat in her previous seat. Robin continued to sip on his coffee, "So what are we going to do? To get the truth out of him?"

Cyborg volunteered, "We could force him to tell us. You know, blackmail?" Everyone else commented on the idea.

"We could ask him nicely!" Star beamed. Robin told her he already did that, "Oh.."

Raven conversed emotionlessly, "We could trade? This for that, that for this. That way everyone wins."

Robin rubbed his chin, "Not bad. We should go with that idea! Now, who's gonna tell him?"

Cyborg and Star's fingers pointed to Raven, who was looking at her communicator.

She finally looked up and saw what happened, "What? Why me?"

"Your idea, so you do it. Sorry, Raven." Robin shrugged.

She growled, "Fine. But you owe me big time, 'kay Bird Boy?" He gulped and nodded, "Good."

Raven transported out of the EM room and into the hallway, just in front of Beast Boy's room. _He's still asleep, what a surprise_, she rolled her eyes as she knocked on his door.

"Come in." He answered.

Raven went inside his room and was…..shocked. What was imagined to be the world's largest dumpster turned out to be a clean, not smelly room of Beast Boy's! The walls were green, the carpet a darker shade, and all of the furniture was green, black, gray, and purple.

Beast Boy was sitting at his desk looking at something, "Hey," he deadpanned.

"Hi," Raven said back. She quietly took a seat on his bed and put her hood up, "What are you doing?" she asked halfheartedly.

BB turned his head to her, which was a mess. His eyes were red, with tears in his eyes, he had bags under his eyes, and he had fear on his face, "Nothing much, just thinking about memories, that's all."

Raven felt his emotion, and flinched, "Something's wrong, I can feel it."

Beast Boy huffed and handed her a book. It was dusty, old, and very fragile. She carefully opened it, revealing a picture of Beast Boy as a toddler. He had creamy pale skin with freckles, dirty blonde hair, almost perfect teeth, and the same emerald eyes. He wore overalls over a t-shirt and sandals. Raven smiled at the picture and looked above it. It, in blue crayon, said: Garfield Logan -Life in Africa-.

"You took a trip to Africa?" Raven asked.

"Nope, I was born there." BB laughed.

She continued looking. On the first page, it was a picture of Garfield as a baby, sleeping. The next page was when it was his first birthday, then so on. On the sixth page, when Gar was six-seven years old, there was a picture of him and a few villagers scattered around. He was sitting on a tree stump with a girl, just a couple of months younger, eating a sandwich. Then the couple dozen pages were pictures of him and the same girl who was eating the sandwich with him.

Beast Boy pointed to the girl, "That's Maori. Her name means 'brave warrior', and her middle name, Ambala, means 'scar'. She was a tough girl, always going off territory behind her parents' backs. We used to have so much fun together…"

Raven gazed at him, "Even after what happened to you?"

"Yeah. She acted like nothing happened, like I was still human. She knew I was mutated because after I was bitten, I ran to her hut and she took the poison out of me."

"I thought the poison was the mutation?"

"No, there was the poison, from the poisonous monkey, and the mutation chemical, which spreads ten times faster through your body."

"What about after they got your parents?"

"After the scientists got my parents, Maori and I bought a boat and rowed to America. She already knew English, so she was good. The problem was the visa. Then, Maori had to live in New York because they can accept you there, visa or no visa. I moved here, in California. Then the Doom Patrol found me in the streets and I became one of them. I never contacted Maori since."

Raven saw Beast Boy smile at the picture of him and Maori as preteens on their boat. Maori was taking the picture, so her face was in the shot, while BB was acting like he was falling off the boat as a lion cub.

"So Maori's here? In America?" Raven clarified.

"Yeah, I think. Why you ask?"

"Robin told me about this morning and he wanted to do a trade with you."

He growled, "I told him to not bother me about it!"

"He found a loophole. Anyways, he wanted a trade. Anything you want, we'll get it, for your secret. Deal?" Raven held her hand out.

BB thought about it. _Hmm, this trade is sort of fair…._, "Deal," he shook her hand.

Raven got up and stretched, then walked out his door, "We're having a meeting right after dinner on the roof, so at least _try_ to wake up before then?"

"I'll see what I can do, Rae."

"Don't call me Rae, green elf!"

BB shut his mouth and continued to look at his scrapbook as Raven closed his door and transported to her room.

_That boy has a lot of explaining to do…._

Chapter 1.5One Wish

Beast Boy woke up from his painful slumber as he began to cry. _I wish this week would pass already!_, he walked down to the Common Room to get a drink of water, when he noticed that everyone was eating dinner.

Robin spoke first, "You're early."

BB opened the cabinet door and snatched a cup, "Yeah, but it's no biggie. Just want to get this over with. This secret's been inside me for a while and I think I'm ready to tell you guys now."

Cyborg put his plate in the sink, "Well we're all ears."

Raven rolled her eyes, "But first, please put on your uniform! It's disgusting looking at you in your pjs."

BB looked down. He was wearing a sleeveless tee and basketball shorts, "I don't care, Rae-Rae!"

Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder and he immediately got up from his seat, "C'mon you guys. Time to get started."

Everybody walked up the stairs to the roof and took their seats in the fold up chairs that were already set as Beast Boy grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards, facing them.

"Okay. Do you want to tell us your secret first, or do you want to tell us what you want?" Raven asked.

"I'll just tell you," BB sighed.

"I was crying today because today's the day my parents were killed and the day I was mutated."

Silence grew. Starfire was bawling, Cyborg had his head down, and Raven rubbed her head from all the emotion around the room. Robin just stared and said, "That's all?"

"…Yeah?" BB lowered his eyebrows, "That's all."

"Oh, well then. What do you want from us?" Robin leaned forward in his chair as the others waited. BB thought and thought but nothing could catch his mind…

Then it hit him.

"I want to be disarmed from the team," Beast Boy stood up, "That's my wish."


End file.
